1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector used in the network industry and consisting of a unit body inserted into a main dielectric housing in order to benefit manufacturing of the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The RJ45 connector has become a standard type socket connector used in the local area network (LAN) to connect computers and servers together. As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional RJ45 connector (3) comprises a main dielectric housing (30) having a partition (31) integrated therein to divide an inner space thereof into an upper space and a lower space, a socket cavity (32) formed in the lower space, a PCB (33) mounted on a bottom of the upper space, and a transformer (34) positioned on the PCB (33). An outer contact portion (35) is electrically connected with the PCB (33) and extended outward through one side wall of the housing (30). An inner contact portion (not shown) is electrically connected with the PCB (33) and extended through the partition (31) into the socket cavity (32).
The upper space is provided to receive the transformer (34), which consists of multiple windings (341), capacities, and resistances etc. Finally a sealing resin (36) is poured into the upper space of the housing (30) to protect the components of the transformer (34) therein. However, the upper space of the housing (30) is very narrow, and so a significant level of skill in manufacturing is required to arrange all components of the transformer (34) in the limited upper space in a high density arrangement. Moreover because of the difficulty of manufacturing, the defect rate of the conventional connector is also high, so that the production cost of the connector is high.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved RJ45 type network socket connector to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an RJ45 type socket connector having a unit body inserted into a dielectric housing. Wherein the unit body has a PCB mounted on a base, an inner contact portion arranged along a bracket and an outer contact portion extended downward through the base. After a transformer is assembled and securely positioned on the PCB, the unit body is easily inserted from a step-shaped entry into a rear space of the housing and the bracket is inserted into a socket cavity formed in a front space of the housing, whereby the RJ45 connector is advantageously assembled under a high manufacturing efficiency.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RJ45 type socket connector, wherein the unit body is replaceable, so that the defect rate of the invention is low and the production cost is also low.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.